Vocaloid happy version
by Kyui
Summary: I'm getting annoyed by all those sad MVs. So here's the happy version. :D 2nd story: Alice Human Sacrifice -happy vers.-
1. You just want to be queen don't you?

Vocaloid ~happy version~

_Inspired by 'daughter of evil ~happy vers.', 'servant of evil ~happy vers.' and 'Alice human sacrifice ~happy vers.~' on Y. I'm too lazy to do daughter and servant separately so I just collapsed them together :) enjoy~_

* * *

Story of Evil ~happy vers.~

**Prologue:**

Queen: Ohohohohhh~ Rinny, Lenny, let's play a game ok? You have to play scissors paper stone and the winner gets to be the princess/prince but the loser has to be the servant ok?

5 year old Rin/Len: YAY~!

Church Bell: Ohohohooohoo I bless you~

**Once upon a time, there was a princess by the age of 14 who ruled the yellow kingdom. She _(gets epicly rolled over by road roller)**

Rin: NYAHAHAAA. Here comes Queen Rin Kagamine! QUEEN OF THE RACE TRACK WITH HER BEAUTIFUL HORSE, JOSEPHINE!

Len (sweatdrop): Erm… Princess Rin… you're not supposed to drive the road roller like a car… we should go back to the castle…

Rin: Aw, shucks. Ok… *drives road roller to castle*

Meiko: MY SAKE. SHE SQUASHED MY SAKE!

**(the castle garden)**

Len: Rin, here's the list of imports and exports from the treasurer…

And your snack~

Rin: Ok… (reads list) Hey, we're running out of money. What's with this list… sake?

Len: It's the…urh… general's daughter, Meiko…

Rin: SHE'S DRINKING TOO MUCH. I'm banning sake.

Len: Is it really necessary, Rin?

Rin: She's driving the country broke at this rate.

**(castle)**

Rin: Now where's my brioche? *looks at snack*

Len: eh heheh…

Rin: French fries? YOU MADE FRENCH FRIES? That's the 3rd time this week and it's only Monday! *chases after Len with weed cutter*

**(in the blue kingdom)**

Rin: hey Kaito-

Kaito: Rin-chan miao! ~ you're so cute miao. Would you like to come to my castle today and play miao? Blablablablaaa miao*rattles off continuosly, each sentence ending with the word 'miao*

Rin/Len: Kaito, you're an idiot.

Kaito: Stop calling me stupid miao! *starts crying*

Rin/Len: *sweat drop*

**(in the green kingdom)**

Rin: oh GAWD. This place reeks of leeks!

Miku: *dances by with a barrow full of leeks* Lalalaa~ I got a great offer today from a nice auntie~ Teehee~ I'm going home to plant these leeks right in front of the castle!

Rin(to Len): I order you to get rid of those leeks. Seriously, the smell is unbearable.

Len: But I like leeks… they add flavor to my french fries…

Rin: JUST DO IT.

Len: (to Miku) Ok lady, hand over those leeks.

Miku: B-bu-but these are mine! *starts crying as Len takes away her leeks and dumps them over a cliff into the sea while the fishes start dying* MY DARLINGS! LEEEKKKS!

Len: Oh gawd these leeks are making my eyes waterrr… my tears won't stop flowing.

**(back to the yellow castle)**

Rin: Ok, it's snacktime~ Where's my brioche, Len?

Len: Eheh… *shrinks away*

Rin: FRENCH FRIES AGAIN? *throws chair at Len*

Len: Sorrry…. Sorry sorry!

Rin: Hmph, it's just you who wants to eat these. *starts eating* omnomnomnom, but it's not that bad. You better bow down to me and apologise!

Len: *soft voice* that means you like them :)

**(another random day at the castle still)**

Rin: *looking outside window* No one understands me… all I want is for the road roller to be the kingdom's official car…

**(Outside the castle at the convenience stall)**

Meiko: Auntie, the usual please.

Nice stall auntie: Meiko-chan, I'm sorry, haven't you heard the new policy, sake has been banned.

Meiko: WHAT! O.O THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! FIRST THE ROAD ROLLER. NOW A SAKE BAN? I'M STARTING A REVOLT!

Kaito: Yeshhh miao… T^T she keeps calling me stupid miao…

Miku: She DESTROYED all my leeks!

Meiko: Let's storm the castle!

**(in the castle)**

Len: Princess Rin! The people are storming the castle and they want your head!

Rin: Oh…

Len: Let's swap clothes so that I'm queen instead.

Rin: But…

Len: There's no time!

Rin: I'm afraid the size isn't right…

Len: Have no fear! We're twins, right? We have the same size for sure! :D

Rin: but… I'm afraid you eat so much French fries everyday…

Len: *strips down to underwear and gives Rin his clothes*

Rin: You just wanted to be queen right…

Len: *nods like crazy*

**(in the cell)**

Len: I want to…

eat French fries…

**(3 o'clock)**

Rin: No….. *cries*

Len (on the execution block): Ah, it's snacktime.

Rin: *cries harder*

Meiko/Kaito/Miku: HAH! TRICKED YOU!

Rin/Len: Huh?

Meiko: It was all a joke, hahahaaa.

Kaito: stop calling me stupid miao! But we won't ever kill Rin-chan, right miao?

Miku: Yea! I fished back all my leeks anyway :D

Rin: Oh…

Kaito: Let's all go get some ice cream at my castle!

Rin/Len: Oks! Let's go :D

Kaito: By the way, Len, you look good in a dress miao.

Len: *blushblushblush*

Rin: But… hey, Len. If we were reborn again… I still want to play with you.

Len: Yea!

**And so they all lived happily ever after. :D and Rin got approval to drive her road roller on the streets.**

_

* * *

_

See that wasn't so bad right? :)

_Next up, alice human sacrifice since I'm too lazy to do Regret Message. But here's Re_birthday just for kicks._

* * *

Re_birthday

**(in a dark room)**

Random voices: Len… Len… you killed us…

Len: Huh?

Random voices: Oh… Len…

Len: I don't get this, I'm not dead, and I didn't kill anyone. So… WHAT AM I DOING HERE? AND WHO ARE YOU?

Random voices: We…. Are… The souls….

Len: Of?

Random voices: ...of... of... of...

Len: Oh, come ON.

Random voices: LEEKS AND FISHES YOU KILLED.

Len: Wh-at?

*army of green leeks and dying fishes march toward Len*

Len: AHHHHHHHHH! *threshes about*

**(in his bedroom)**

Rin: *watches Len struggle in his sleep* I wonder what kind of dream he's having… O.e


	2. Create the Dream's wonderland!

Alice Human Sacrifice ~happy version~

_Once again inspired by 'alice human sacrifice ~happy vers.~' on youtube._

_Note: sake=Japanese rice wine_

_-tan = a cuter way of saying 'chan'_

_-sama = master_

_moe = a cuter way of saying 'kawaii' which means 'cute'_

_Notenote: The dream is narrating, which is in **bold**, so you know what's going on. And the story also complies with the song, so (I think) it should work if you read this while listening to the song. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**There was once a little dream. Nobody knew who had dreamt it. ****It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think, I don't want to disappear, how would I make people remember me?**

**Hmm… Oh I know! I'll make people come to me into a wonderland where they can make my world! That way they'll remember me! :D**

**The first alice was a gallant lady of red.**

Meiko: I want my sake! Give it to me or else! *waves sword randomly*

Villagers: Meiko-san, you drank so much sake we ran out of it in the village. You'll have to go the the secret wine cellar in the middle of the forest until we restock!

**The first alice created a red path with her sword that lead into the forest.**

Meiko: Hmph, FINE. *cuts a cord and a red carpet rolls out into the forest*

Villagers: Someone'll come and get you when the wine comes.

Meiko: *walks into forest* Yeah, but you better HURRY.

**That was… faster than expected. Weird.**

**The second alice was a fragile man of blue.**

Kaito: Lalalaalaaaaaa~

**The second alice filled the land with song and created a crazy world.**

Crazed fangirl 1: OHHH KAITOOO!

Kaito: Haha, girls girls, there's enough of me to go around.

Crazed fangirl 2: KAITO!

Crazed fangirls: KAIIITOOOO!

Kaito: Uh oh…

Extremely crazed fangirl: *takes a gun* KAITO! My everlasting love, let us be together forever! If I can't have you, no one else can! *bang*

**And a madman took a gun to him and….**

**Wait. Why's there a pile of clothes lying on the ground with a bullet hole through it?**

(naked) Kaito: HAH you can't get me so easily!

Extremely crazed (but sad) fangirl: *places a blue rose on pile of clothes in mistaken belief that that's Kaito* Kaaaaito!

**That's really really really strange. Seriously, what is he, a ninja?**

**The third Alice was a pretty girl of green.**

Miku: Teehee~

People: OMIGOD. It's Miku-tan! MIKU-TANN!

Miku: Kyahahaaaa~ let the kawaii Miku-tan moe moe you all!

**She's so cute and dear I'll hate to lose her, but she's too vain and she's creating such a strange world. *creates a distorted version of self***

Miku: ?

Distorted Dream: Hehehee… you're getting old… you know? Soon you'll lose all your popularity!

Miku: What?

Distorted Dream: Yes, it will happen! Fuahahaaaa

Miku: *stones over* I'm…

Distorted Dream: ?

Miku: Still…

Distorted Dream: Huh?

Miku: POPULAR! LOOK AT MY RATINGS! *steps on the Distorted Dream and whacks it with a leek*

Distorted Dream: Owwww… owowowowowowowwwwwowowowwwww! Owowowowowow!

**Ow. That's gonna hurt. I feel for that guy…**

**During this time two children came in.**

**They had a tea party under rose trees.**

Rin: Hey, Mr, why are you naked except for a rose and a scarf?

Kaito: It's mah style, you know? Mah style!

Len: Don't go near him, Rin… he might be a pedo and, like rape us or something…

**An invitation from the castle was the trump card of hearts.**

Miku: Hey, distorted dream-chan, pass this invitation to them ok? *hands distorted dream a card that reads 'Please come to my castle 3 love, miku'*

Distorted Dream: Yes… Miku-sama…

**The forth alice were pure twins of heart.**

**They brought their curiosity into wonderland**

Rin: Seriously, why ARE you naked, Mr Kaito?

Len: I told you, I think he's a rapist.

Kaito: *starts tearing* Don't ask, why do you keep asking? WHYYY?

**They went through many different doors.**

Len: *bends down* Are you sure this is the right door?

Rin: It's too small…

Len: Yeah. We can't fit the road roller into this, can we?

Rin: Who cares? Just tunnel though!

Len: You'll knock it over…

**This is never going to work, is it?**

Rin: Did you say something?

Len: Nope. I think it's that little chibi over there.

**Me?**

Len: Yea. You. Don't think we didn't see you following us. Are you, like, a stalker?

***sigh* No… I don't want to disappear…**

Rin/Len: That's ok, we can't leave this place anyway, let's go to the castle together, ok?

**I… don't know. *blush***

Rin/Len: You don't have to keep dragging people here, so let's play and have fun together, alright?

**Yea!**

**And so the little dream that was afraid of vanishing found its Alice, and the Alices found their companions, all of them.**

* * *

_This one is really short. I'm sorry. I would probably start using an actual story format instead of a script in the next stories. I don't know which one I should make happy next. Suggestions? :) Reviews are much appreciated, thanks, else I might just give up. D:_


End file.
